X-mas eve AC 195 and there after
by Tenshi de Shino
Summary: a sweet story about Lady Une and her final goodbye and gift to Trieze before he goes into battle for the final time (No it's not a lemon fic :p)


Disclaimer: All characters recognized from the Gundam series are property of their rightful creators. I make no money from this, I only write for pleasure. Thank you very much ^_^  
  
  
(AC 195)  
  
Lady Une opened her eyes to a lot of monitors beeping and a familiar smell of illness in the air. She moaned slightly as she tried to move around to get a better perspective of things. "Wh-where...am I?" she questioned. After a few moments a nursing staff arrived to take the necessary her vital signs. To their surprise, she was awake and somewhat aware of her of her surroundings. A nurse ran out of the room and returned with a doctor in hand. He began to take her examine her closely, looking at the reaction of her pupils to light, and he also began to feel upon her stomach. "How...how long have I been out?" she questioned, taking the doctor's hand. He stopped and looked at her, "You have been in a coma for the past 2 months. We were worried that you would not awaken anytime soon."  
  
"Tell me ALL that has happened since I've been in a coma" she said in an authoritative tone. The doctor motioned for the nursing staff to leave the room while he explained everything. She looked to him in great shock as he revealed key information after another. "All this has happened in 2 months!?!"  
"Yes" he said, pushing his glassed back into position, "but that's not everything, Lady Une." He continued with the colonies, the Gundam pilots and the collapse of the Cinp kingdom and another bit of information which shocked her to the core. She looked at her stomach, then back to the doctor who nodded in confirmation of her condition. It was a lot for her to take in at one time, but she managed and was soon released from the hospital.   
  
For the next month, Lady Une worked along the side of Treize Khushrenada, carrying out his wishes to the best of her ability. She kept only one bit of information from him while carrying out his wishes, but the guilt began to eat away at her consciousness. It wasn't until Treize's forces moved into position to intercept Libra forces. She knew that this would be the last time that she would ever see him, hear his voice...and love him, so she took the initiative to see him once again. She excused herself from the bridge and made her way to his quarters. Knocking upon the door, she entered only with his permission. He was preparing himself for the upcoming battle, knowing that the odds were stacked against him. Still he had an obligation to the people of earth and the colonies, to the organization...and to himself as a leader.  
  
"Mr. Treize...I...*sigh*...it has truly been a pleasure working by your side. It is because of you that I have learned so much about human spirit and life...and that is what I've loved about you, sir."  
  
"Lady Une. You've been by my side through thick and thin. I am truly grateful for your beliefs in me and my ideals, but today that may all change."  
  
"I know sir. You are going to lead the attack against Libra forces personally in the rebuilt Tallgeese. The enemy will be targeting you directly, but there is something you must know before you leave" she said, taking him by the hands. She placed his gentle hands upon her stomach, and then looked to him with soft eyes. "Treize...I..." Her words were cut off by a tender kiss from his lips. He drew her into his arms, striking her chestnut locks in his fingers. He broke away from the kiss and began to whisper in her ear.  
  
"Lady...why didn't you tell me sooner? I would not have sent-"  
  
"My love...I would have told you sooner...but you would not allow me to stay by your side. I could not bare to not see you this day." A lone tear nestles its way down her cheek as she placed her arms around his broad shoulders. "Lady Une" he whispered, "whatever happens here, today, know that I love you always and forever." He cupped her face in his hand, kissing away the tear that flowed from her eye. "Lady Une, promise me that you will keep the spirit of what I've done alive in the child's mind."   
  
"I Promise" she whispered. He kissed her upon her lips once again, freezing the moment in time. Treize parted from the sweet tender kiss, turning to meet his fate. Her eyes pleaded for him to stay, but deep in her heart, she knew that this was his destiny and she couldn't...wouldn't stop him from fulfilling it.   
  
That day burned brightly in her mind as she witness the greatest battle for peace. TO many, this was the day earth finally found peace with the colonies, but to Lady Une, this way the day that her beloved parted from her. Four months later, she gave birth to Treize's daughter. She had crystal eyes, like his, and hair which was dark blonde with chestnut strands flowing though it. She named the baby Treizia, in loving memory of her father. Lady Une shed tears of joy and sorrow at her birth, remembering her promise to Treize. A few months later, Lady Une was offered a position with a new team known at the Preventers. She knew that her presence was needed to help maintain good relations between the colonies and earth, but she also had an obligation to her daughter. A few nights passed as she thought of the offer made to her. Finally she walked her home one sleepless night, thinking about the offer carefully.  
  
She walked to the room where Treizia slept quietly in her crib. She caressed her hair softly and sighed. What use is there trying fight for peace if there's no one to help maintain it? All of what Mr. Treize fought for would be in vain if I didn't try to keep what he fought for a reality for you, Treizia, to grow up in. She kissed her daughter on the head softly. I must help maintain what your father fought for. I'm sorry, Treizia, but I cannot take you where I am going. I'm sorry I cannot be the mother that you truly need to nurture you and help mold you into the woman your father would be proud of. Lady Une accepted the offer to work with the Preventers, giving her only child to her parents to be reared. She made sure to make routine visits to see her beloved child, spending anywhere from a day to a month with her. With each visit, Lady Une prided in how much Treizia was growing, feeling a sense of soft remorse for her for not having her blood mother to raise her. Soon the visits came to a short halt as Lady Une's parents decided to move to Colony 199 to help with the cultivation of leadership in the colony.   
  
  
(AC 197)  
  
The Gundam pilots found themselves taking up civilian lifestyles as the use for Gundams were no more. Quatre became the main speaker on behalf of the colonies. Dou soon married Hilde, while Trowa and Catherine successfully booked their circus around the colonies and earth. Wufei married Sally Po and she bore him a daughter. He named the child Nataku in loving memory of his first wife and Gundam. Heero finally married Relena Doorland Peacecraft, helping to preserve her ideals of peace by taking the back scene chair behind her struggle to maintain peace. Zechs and Noin were last heard to have web one another on one of the colonies. After they succeeded in the Mar Terra forming project, they left the leadership of the colony in the hands of a well-trusted former soldier of Oz and the Treize faction. They arrived back on earth where they raised their family, still helping with the Preventers to maintain peace relations between earth and the colonies.  
  
  
The Mars terra-forming project was successful 4 years after it started. Much of the planet Mars contained an atmosphere similar to earth, thus attracting much of Humanity to its bosom. The population soon exploded, almost rivaling the earth's population. The colonies, as well as earth, still thrived as a place for humanity, but the ones who made Mars their home became more and more involved with industrial production. Members of the group known as the Preventers were sent to investigate Mars, but many of the investigators were reported missing while in transit to Mars, or their shuttles managed to suddenly malfunction, causing more delay in investigating the activities of Mars. Soon, one delegate was able to investigate Mars, reporting nothing suspicious about Mars. This wasn't enough to satisfy the main figureheads of the Preventers. Members of the Earth Sphere Unified Nations met to discuss the Mars matter, and to their surprise, some of the delegates from the colonies were missing from the meeting. Chances were that the colonies who's delegates did not show were forming an alliance with the planet Mars and leaving the Earth Sphere Unified Nations behind as a fossil of the old world.  
  
Soon, Mars soon declared its independence from the Earth Sphere Unified Nations, declaring that those born of the colonies and of Mars were second rate citizens, given little to no opportunities next to a person born of earth. Five other colonies followed in Mar's footsteps, declaring their independence from Earth as well. This bold move by Mars was more than the Preventers could ever handle as the actions that followed changed the course of history forever. Mars, along with the colonies which decided to side with them, began the produce and distribute mobile suits, declaring war upon earth and any colony not willing submit to the Mars Assembly. Many of the colonies were forced to join the Assembly, unable to withstand the tremendous forces of the Mars Assembly.   
  
"What are we going to do about this situation on hand?" Said the head of the delegations. Her voice trembled with fear as the new threat of fear persisted in the air.   
  
"There is nothing we can do, Miss Khushrenada. We are in a bind and cannot escape it this time. The Mars Assembly seemed to have been preparing to conquer earth and any colonies not willing to submit to its will for some time now." A member of the council said. The situation seemed hopeless as earth had little to no defenses against the invading forces. "It seems that we may be forced to surrender before the battle begins," she sighed. The council dismissed, leaving Mariemaia to herself. Turning to a console on her desk, she opened a line to the headquarters of the Preventers.   
  
"I wish to speak with Lady Une please. This is Council president Khushrenada," she said in her lady like manner. "Yes, Ma'am" the voice responded, immediately connecting her to Lady Une's office. "Hello, Mariemaia. How did the council meeting go?"  
  
"It went. That is all I can say, mother. It seems that the Mars situation is hopeless. Can we truly stand against an army of mobile suits?"  
  
Lady Une sighed and looked Mariemaia in her eyes. "I can't answer that for there is no telling what hand fate will deal to us. But I will say that if we are to go down, then let us go down fighting for our beliefs. Just as Mr. Treize would have done if he were alive now."  
  
"Yes...let us hope for the best, Mother. I just hope that we will be able to hold off the forces long enough to make a stand."  
  
"I hope so as well, Mariemaia. Hope...it's what kept Mr. Treize's ideals alive."  
  
The Mars Assembly soon sent massive round of mobile suits against loyal colonies and Earth itself. The situation seemed hopeless as Zechs and Noin fought their best against the mobile suits. The former Gundam pilots felt powerless against the new waves of MS. All had seemed lost as the mobile suits began to make their way to the council then the Preventers' HQ, but a new hope emerged from the ashes of despair. Five colonies managed to produce a mobile suit far superior to that of the current invading suits, which were called Scorpios. These Mobile suits were sent to various positions upon the earth. Their missions, to immobilize the attacking forces upon the planet Earth, the colonies and then proceed to defeat the Mars Assembly. They appeared without warning, destroying whatever MS were opposing and threatening the peace which, 15 years ago, was fought so hard for. The pilots of the new Gundams were nameless and faceless to the world, only making the battles, which they had fought, they're only symbol for the people of the Unifies Nations to rejoice over.  
  
Soon, though, the stamina of the pilots soon found its limits as the pilots took on battles where tactics were stacked against them in astronomical numbers. The year is after colony 209.  



End file.
